Washing Instructions
by damnFireworks
Summary: Everyone has their own dirty laundry. Yes. The world found out that Nikki Bella had been married before. What she purposely forgot to mention was that her ex-husband happened to be the so called 'lunatic' superstar Dean Ambrose. Now Nikki has to face the consequences since the episode aired by answering to the man himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Stained**

Nikki Bella waited anxiously in a rundown underground bar. It definitely wasn't her scene or at least- it wasn't the sort of place she would hang out for a drink anymore. But there she was- waiting. She was so sure that she wouldn't be recognized and that no-one from WWE would ever dare to come to a place like this. All except for one. Dean Ambrose.

There are many words to describe Ambrose. Punctual wasn't one of them. He did what he wanted. He said what he wanted. A lot of his actions stem from impulse and intuition making him The Shield's most ruthless and most dangerous member.

When he finally turns up. The superstar plumps himself down opposite Nikki; and wastes no time; getting straight down to business.

"What the fuck was with that episode?!" he demanded.

Nikki feeling a lot more ambitious thanks to a few drinks; the feisty brunette shot back.

"It's not like I said your name!"

Dean scoffed.

"We both know why you didn't mention my name"

He stared her down but she never gave anything away in her glare.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here tonight. It's not like there's anything new to explain. You're still exactly the same Dean Ambrose. Not one thing has changed about you."

"Don't give me that bullshit Nicole. You may have upgraded your wardrobe but I KNOW YOU."

"That was ten years ago. You don't know anything Ambrose."

"Ten years?" he snorted "Nikki Bella doesn't go spilling her dirty laundry out of the basket. Not then, not now and even when a few drinks are involved, you still keep your cards close to your chest. Nice upgrade by the way…" he gestured towards her breasts. "Tell me, Did John buy em?" he questioned as a smug grin crept across his face.

That was the last straw. She wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction. She stood up from the table picking up her purse but he stood up immediately as she had.

"Sit down Nicole. I'm not finished." His eyes refusing to leave hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hang Dry**

It was that brief moment that Nikki Bella froze. Looking into Dean's eyes she knew that all the time apart was leading to this very moment. She didn't want to be the first to move but she knew she had to be the one to give in this time.

She slowly sat back down pushing her dark brunette curls behind her ear before daring to look up once more at her former husband.

A sigh escaped her lips before she uttered

"I'm listening."

The Cincinnati Superstar took a deep breath before resuming his seat. He took some time to notice the grungy surroundings. It disgusted him that his ex-wife thought the same of him. It was true, he was rash man but he had changed. How much had he changed? He wasn't so sure but what he was clear of was the woman sitting right in front of him.

"Do not expect me to believe that you let a huge secret like _our_ _marriage_-"

"-EX-Marriage" she corrected.

"Whatever!" he exclaimed as he leaved over the table.

"Don't expect me to believe that it was an accident Nicole"

He observed her manner towards him. Her arms were crossed at the chest but her dark oak eyes begged him to continue.

"You know what I think?" he asked her

"What?" she barely got out.

He leaned back into his seat.

"I think you were looking for a way out and last night's episode was your way of getting my attention"

Nikki's eyes fought back tears at his answer. She didn't want him to see how vulnerable she was feeling. How wrong everything around her felt. She had everything but the feeling of having lost it all still remained. She caught the concern in Dean's eyes. How could he care for her after so long? Why did he bother to keep up with a dumb reality show like Total Divas? It was all overwhelming for her. She just wanted to be saved.

"_Maybe_" is all she could admit before she jumped up and bolted for the exit.

"Fuck! Nicole!" he yelled after her.

He threw some cash down on the table before running after her.

He saw her slim figure rushing towards her car. He swiftly caught up to her catching her arm. He gently tugged her towards him.

"Dammit Nicole," he spoke softly.

She softly sobbed as he embraced her in his arms. The palms of her hands gently relaxed on his chest. He made the decision that he would be patient with her. They just stood in each other's company. His chin resting on the top of her head as he stroked her soft hair. Not a word spoken; just the wind's soft wisps and their slow breaths.

When she had calmed down. He felt the pressure of her hands pushing him away but not wanting to let her go he managed to tighten the gap between them.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the feeling so intense, so vivid. She couldn't control the strange butterflies that floated around in her belly. She couldn't even pinpoint a time where she remembered such a feeling. Before she could say anything, Dean had already covered her lips with his. A long, lingering, toe-curling kiss that pushed every thought out of her mind. Their tongues melted, as he thoroughly tasted every inch of her mouth. His hands took her face but he never broke away, he brought her closer to him, savouring every taste, treating her delicately. His tongue dancing lightly over hers then stroking warm and soft, her eyes still closed as he pulled away.

She was afraid of opening her eyes. Afraid that it was a dream but she felt the soft caress of his hand on her warm cheek and she opened her eyes to see a sadness in his cerulean eyes.

"I can't save you but I want you to know that I never quit loving you Nikki."

She nodded even though it crushed her. She sucked in a breath.

"I'm gonna go" her voice cracked.

"Nikki" he spoke trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

Ultimately devastated and unable to stand in his presence Nikki hastily got back in her car. She never looked back at him; afraid of seeing the same disappointment she saw when they had first separated. She finally allowed her tears to stream down her face in hopes that they would finish by the time she reached John's hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**damnFireworks - so i didn't proof read. #sorrynotsorrybutimprettybusy**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – With Extra Care**

Dean had felt like crap the last couple of days. An indescribable sort of hell that took a toll on his mind every time he recalled that evening. He will never be able to forget how numb his body was as he stood and watched Nikki Bella drive away into darkness. That was the second time and ultimately it cut him just as bad as the first time he watched her walk away.

He knew how this situation was affecting him and it was only a matter of time before the other members of The Shield would start to take notice. Deciding that the gym would be the best place to quietly tend to his freshly opened scars, he tried his best to bury his emotions into training. It wasn't the ideal coping strategy he was used to but it's better than getting drunk before this evening's live show. It just meant he'd be a little on edge than normal.

Going into his fourth repetition of dead lifts; The Cincinnati Superstar could feel the stare from his fellow friend singe the back of his head. Dean threw the weights down onto the floor; never bothering to acknowledge Seth Rollins' presence but spoke anyway.

"I don't need a babysitter" he gritted adjusting the tape on his wrists.

"Easy man, I come in peace. I just want to know what's up with you." Seth chuckled.

Dean tried his best to ignore him. He added some more weights on to the bar whilst Rollins watched.

"I see you have a hard time opening up still… That's okay, Big guy and I can handle it but maybe we can help?"

"I don't need help" Ambrose spat as he continued lifting.

Ambrose could feel his blood simmer, it forced him to over push himself slowing his pace so he could feel every muscle work into a fury. Seth Rollins however never stopped running his mouth and Dean's patience barely existed.

"I'm good at solving problems, I mean? I _am_ the smart one. Seth boasted aloud.

Ambrose threw the weights aside, not afraid to go toe to toe with his fellow team member.

"-and I'm the lunatic _Einstein_!"

Dean shoved him out of the way. Seth just grinned smugly unfazed by his team member. He knew he didn't mean to but it happened and there wouldn't be an apology for it.

Ambrose wasn't going to stand a second longer of Seth's attempt at getting him to reveal his issues. This was between him and a certain feisty Brunette Diva.

* * *

Nikki shifted awkwardly in her seat playing with the ends of her dress. John had arranged for them to go out for lunch at a nice local café. _"Act normal Nikki"_ was all that ringed in her mind. So every now and then between conversations she would smile and talk about nonsense things like the need to get new candles and buy more frames for her new house. The house that John had bought for her.

The thought of gifting it back had crossed her mind once or twice. Giving it all back.

Suddenly she felt the warm touch of his hand grab hers and bring her back to reality. Holding it gently.

"Hey" he smiled "Is everything okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah" she laughed. A false answer.

Switching topics John had asked about the recent episode of Total Divas and how the ratings went.

"Brie's Bachelorette party was a hit. It trumped last week's episode by loads?" she said, trying to avoid the fact that she leaked a huge secret to the world.

"That's great. I'm sure it was a good episode filled with lots of Brie-mode"

"You didn't watch it?" Nikki asked even though she knew the answer.

"Not yet but I will when I get around to it"

Nikki just nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. There was no doubt Nikki had love in her heart of John. He never failed to show how much he loved her or how much he cared for her. To the brunette diva, he was the perfect man. Yet, she was unprepared of what she would have sacrifice to be with him. She guessed Walt Disney forgot to cover that movie where The Prince didn't want to give his Princess the two things she wanted the most. Gifting her the title of his wife and the mother of his children.

John Cena and Nikki Bella were that movie but Nikki had kissed her "happily ever after" goodbye a long way back in the relationship. She just didn't realise how much it meant and now the question was did she have the strength to let her prince know about her past before someone else did. That she thought deeply.

It was only a couple hours away before Raw would go live. The arena had already started to fill up and crowds were still queuing out the door. The Bella Twins found themselves at the catering table snacking on the fruit. Wrestlemania were only a few weeks out now and Total Divas were still filming the last two episodes which covers Brie and Brian's wedding and no doubt how the dilemma between her and john would unfold.

"How's PJ?" Nikki asked

"He's still upset Nikki. You know you're going to have to tell John at some point." Brie stated.

"I will" she groaned.

"I mean it Nicole! You have to tell him before my wedding. I will not have any drama on that day you understand me?"

Nikki sighed. "Fine"

"You promise?"

"I promise Brianna!" Nikki mocked.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in the locker room. I'm gonna go see Brian to talk more about wedding stuff"

"Just go already" Nikki droned pushing her sister in the direction where she needed to go.

Nikki had a sick feeling developing in the pit of her stomach but she had to do this. She had to tell John. It was now or never.

When she finally caught up with John. She smiled.

"Hey" she beamed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes. It's very important"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner so they could talk in private. She felt good. She felt fearless, she was going to tell him. Looking into his, accepting whatever fate she parted her lips to let the words flow.

"Hi" was all that came out of her mouth. In her mind, she was hitting her head on the wall multiple times.

John looked at her weirdly. "Hi? Is that why you pulled me aside?"

"Yeah, and to say Good Luck for your match and I'll be waiting for you afterwards"

He just smiled that sweet smile. Amused by his girlfriend, John kisses her on the lips

"Thank you for being mine" he said

A startled look, followed by a smile that lit up her eyes. "Ditto"

He was still smiling when they walked back into the cafeteria holding hands. That was when John's hand tightened over hers.

Nikki was on alert the instant she sensed the sudden tension that gripped John's body. She followed his gaze to where another Top Superstar Randy Orton stood with a woman of about five-two, maybe three, her hair a shining gold she had tied in a ponytail, her body clothed in a fitted aquamarine shift that set off eyes of gentle grey.

No weapon. No threat. Only a lovely woman from John's past.

A horrible sick feeling in her stomach, Nikki Bella looked from the stranger to John Cena, saw the shock that had turned his eyes wild, and she knew. She knew. But the woman and Orton had seen them, were walking over, and somehow, she managed to make it through the introductions.

Yet even through the ringing in her skull, the nausea choking her throat, she noticed that John never touched Liz" never even looked at her properly.

"Uh, she came to see you John. Liz is John's ex-" Orton said to Nikki Bella,

John Cena folded his arms. "What's wrong Liz?"

Nikki Bella caught what she thought was distress in Liz's expression before the other woman smiled and replied.

"I was hoping we could speak in private"

Glancing at Nikki Bella then at John, she said,

"There's something I need to tell you"

God, Nikki Bella thought, It ripped away the rose-coloured lenses she'd put on since the night under the moon, slapped her in the face with the reality of her status as nothing but a substitute for the woman John Cena really wanted.

She didn't know how she willingly walked away to allow privacy between John and his ex-wife but it didn't stop her from feeling her own anguish, a cavernous darkness inside of her that has grown by the sudden appearance of John's ex-wife.

Nikki had avoided John the whole show. He tried to calling her on her phone multiple times and had left a message every time, even asked Brie to relay a message back to her but she never bothered to listen. She was suffering in silence.

* * *

Dean had saw the whole fiasco unveil itself from a distance. His pain for her was endless but he admired the strength in Nikki to stay and endure for as long as she could. She watched her hand disconnect from the man that was supposed to love her and only her. That was supposed to treat her like the queen she is. If John had truly loved this diva; he would tell that other woman to fuck off.

But he didn't. Instead he sat down with that other woman. For that, whatever respect Dean Ambrose had for John Cena had evaporated into nothing.

He had to find Nikki. He had to see how she was holding up.

* * *

Nikki sat alone in some unknown dimmed-lit room of the arena that had yet to be discovered by the WWE crew. She was devastated but she wouldn't let any tears shed tonight. Never had she felt more alone in her whole entire life.

She decided to play one of John's messages.

"C'mon Nikki. Please let me explain. I had no idea she would turn up. Just please, call me"

Just as Nikki was about to hit call, the door was barged open and standing in the doorway was none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Dean?" Nikki called out

"God dammit I was looking for you everywhere" he said closing the door.

"Why?"

"I saw what happened in the cafeteria"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. Silence was the best reply she could offer. She didn't want to talk about it. Not with Dean anyway or else she would be an emotional wreck. She needed to be sane yet all she wanted to do was scream, howl, shriek, throw stuff around, kick the wall, smash the lights. She wanted to be a _lunatic. _

Her emotions bottled up too overwhelming. She cursed at the back wall and kicked at the metal shelf out of frustration.

"Heeyyy" Dean soothed trying to comfort her.

She picked up some mop bucket and threw it at the wall. Pulling at her hair and cursing getting increasingly louder.

"All that shit about _thanks for being mine_ or _you're the one in my heart.. _he didn't fucking mean it! I'm the fucking consolation prize!"

She slumped down against the wall.

"You know, I thought… " she bit her lip forcing herself to look up at Dean.

"-I thought maybe he really loved me and that he would love me enough to marry me. GOD- how could I be so fucking stupid!?"

Dean sat down beside her. Embracing her in his arms.

"You're not stupid. You just might be a lunatic" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I wonder where I got that from?" she mocked.

"Hey! I got it from you"

She just smiled but only for a moment. The tone in her expression reflecting grave concern.

"What have I got myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**damnFireworks** - Cause Brie has been such a badass on Raw as of late. It's short._

**Chapter 4 – Caution**

John caught a flash of dark brunette hair and a long-legged stride and called out, "Nikki!" However, he realized his mistake the instant he turned the corner. "Brie!"

Eyes of the darkest oak tinged with a highlight of almond met his, the frost in them threatening to give him hypothermia. "I'm going to the Divas Locker Room to check if she's returned." The words were helpful, but the tone might as well have been a serrated blade.

That did it. "Brie, you know I had nothing to do with this."

Frown lines marred her forehead. "Excuse me?"

God, that tone.

"It's not my fault Liz turned up! I had no idea!?" he said, holding on to his temper by a very thin thread,

"I know it's a huge reason why Nikki's mad but I never thought that you would be so damn pissy with me."

Brie's eyes lit on fire.

"The _only_ reason I put up with you John is because MY SISTER asked me to!"

"-please let me explain"

"You're despicable! It's all over TMZ. Congratulations John. You're gonna be a father" she spat. She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

He had to get Brie Bella on his side. He had to force her to see that this was all a huge misunderstanding. He pursued her on, talking as he went. Listing all the points that may get her to think that it could be false.

"It couldn't be mine Brie, tests are being done, I haven't seen her for the last two-"

He reached out to her for reason.

Brie slapped him across the face the instant he decided to touch her shoulder.

"She's MY SISTER! And I know for a fact that when she finds out AND _she will_ find out. She'll finally have the strength to move past you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Do Not Steam**

Nikki finally understood why relationships in the WWE were so frowned upon. It was moments like these, moments that had her walk away; all the while knowing in the back of her mind that her man and his ex-wife were talking again. Moments where she couldn't contemplate hiding the disappointment in her face but instead walked with her head held high. Afraid to look any of her colleagues in the eye in the odd case that they catch a glimpse of her deepest insecurities. It was those moments that made her question the strength of their relationship. Questioned what they had and will it last?

Deep down, she knew the answers to those questions. It was right in front of her from day one. The strength of her relationship was dissolving and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikki spoke up, clinging to Dean's fore arms. Her eyes staring ahead at the door.

Letting her back rest against his chest. Ambrose rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm listening"

"When I first started dating John. Did you ever try or thought about trying to see me?"

"Yes." He tenderly pressed his lips on her shoulder.

"What stopped you?"

Dean's response was scalpel sharp.

"You were happy with John."

The slightest change in her expression, the tiniest fracture, before it was sealed up again, her face an impenetrable mask.

Ambrose was about to tell her exactly how he felt when her cell phone rang. She answered without moving an inch away from him.

"Brie?"

"Where are you?! I've been calling all night?" Brie said.

Fumbling for an explanation she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, just been chatting to some people? What's wrong?" Nikki's twin intuition began to kick in.

"Just get to The Divas Locker Room. We need to talk" Brie spoke sternly.

"Okay… I'll be there in 2"

She hung up her phone and gave a rueful smile to Dean.

"I have to go"

"Will you be alright?" he said helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so."

Part of her wanted to stay with him but she couldn't shake the urgency in her sister's voice. Something was wrong and she needed to find out.

* * *

As Nikki Bella made her way back to the Divas Locker room; she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. The more she paid attention to the thought; the more she began to notice the looks production crew were giving her, even the divas seamstress Sandra shook her head as The Bella Twin walked past.

That didn't help her confidence at all. She needed to figure out what was going on and why everyone would start whispering or murmuring to each other as soon her back was turned. Brie is all she could bring herself to focus on as she quickened her pace.

As the Divas Locker Room came into view, she could easily make out two figures standing in the hall way. One was her sister Brie and the other was John. Even from a distance, Nikki could tell that Brie was tense; as she came closer the nature of their conversation was clearly a heated one.

The Brunette Diva made her presence known.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she demanded as she asserted herself between John and Brie.

An awkward silence fell upon them which bothered Nikki more than the fact her twin sister and her boyfriend were arguing in the first place.

"I think that's a sign you should leave John" Brie hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated.

Taking Nikki's hand, John tried to speak but Brie was quick to swat his hand away. "Don't touch her!" She yelled, standing in front of Nikki as a shield.

Nikki's eyes widened in disbelief. "Brie! What the hell?"

She touched her twin sister's shoulder but Brie never broke eye contact with John.

"Tell her the truth!" Brie was livid.

Nikki Bella will never forget the look engraved upon her sister's face. Brie's unyielding glare told it all. It had condemned John as the worst scum in the world but Nikki didn't want to believe it.

A confused Nikki immediately turned to John.

"What is she talking about John?"

_He wouldn't. He would never. She thought._

"Can we go somewhere private first?"

_He loves me but…_

"No. Tell me now John."

He dropped his head, unable to look Nikki in the eye. He opened his mouth and the words that followed silenced every noise in the room.

"Liz is pregnant. She says I'm the father."

_He loves her too._

At that moment, any women would have cried, would have spat at him, slapped him, cursed him but Nikki didn't resort to any of those. Instead, she saw her route, shoved through the nearby exit and began to run. Her feet pounded the earth, her blood thudded in her veins, and her heart splintered into a million fragments with every step.

* * *

"Nikki!" Brie called out to her twin sister.

Immediately chasing her down as she ran out of the arena. Nikki was fast but exhaustion makes a coward of us all and soon enough her pace had slowed down enough for Brie to catch up.

Brie felt her pain and it ripped her apart to see her go through this.

She quickly embraced her sister in a hug.

"I just want to get out of here Brie." Nikki's voice trembled trying to keep it together.

Brie let go but kept her sister in place. She held her upper arms. She looked her twin sister in the eye. She needed her to know that she wasn't alone.

"Then we'll get out of here. The both of us."

"No, you need to be with Bryan-"

"I am damn well not letting you be alone right now Nikki."

Brie wasn't going to budge and Nikki knew that she wouldn't. Nikki would have acted the same way if Bryan or anyone had hurt Brie the way John did to her. She needed to get away from him. She needed to put as much distance between herself and John.

* * *

The Bella Twins returned to the arena car park. Brie made Nikki wait in the car while she went and retrieved their belongings. Brie had warned her not to look at any of the internet stories while she was gone but Nikki sat anxiously in the driver's seat. She needed to be doing something, she proceeded to grab her phone despite her sister's warnings.

The WWE Universe had gone insane all over social media.

J_ohn Cena is going to be a daddy! #babycena_

_I thought he didn't want kids? #babycena #daddyissues_

_Fuck Liz! I bet she's lying! #nena4lyf #nikkicena TheBellaTwins_

_ TheBellaTwins Did John cheat on Nikki?_

_ TheBellaTwins John is a cheater_

_ TheBellaTwins Is Nikki still dating John Cena?_

_ TheBellaTwins Will John marry you now?_

The brunette dropped her phone. She braced her hands on the steering wheel, trying to regain the urge to let out all her anguish but it was futile. Nikki screamed until her sobs robbed her of breath, shattering her to pieces from the inside out, the pain in her chest nothing to the one in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_damnfireworks_ - Felt I had to update since I hit a huge milestone, reaching the big 4-0 in reviews. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited the story thus far! On other notes... That Nikki Bella Heel Turn. WOW.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Tumble**

It was a while before Nikki could pull the shattered pieces that were left and hold them together until the next time she would find herself alone. Brie had been gone for almost 15 minutes; if Nikki had any fearlessness left in her, she would have mustered the strength to go inside and look for her twin sister. But she didn't. Instead, she wound the car window down and waited.

* * *

Brie quickly grabbed her and her sister's belongings and stuffed them in their corresponding bags. The other divas watched on as Brie lugged the bags over her shoulder. Some had sympathetic smiles.

Some offered her a hand but she politely declined. Knowing Nikki, she just wouldn't want to see anyone right now.

"Nikki can be a stubborn person but she's going to need all of us." Brie said

"Poor Nikki, I just can't believe John would do that to her. I don't even want to entertain the thought of TJ doing something like that to me." Natalya patted Brie on the shoulder. "We'll look out for her"

"Thanks Nattie" Brie gave a small smile.

The heartfelt moment destroyed as Ariane bursts through the Divas Locker-room and speaking twice the normal speed.

"Oh my god! You would not believe. I was on the phone talking to Vinny right? And he was telling me all these things about John and I'm like Boy Bye. I don't want to hear about that two-timing buster and then I saw Nikki waiting in her car and I was like Bae I need to go, cause Nikki's just chillin' by herself and Vinny was getting on my last nerve anyway so I just hung up on him and-"

"Ariane!" Brie interrupted. "Get to the point!"

"John is there at the car and the boy won't quit."

"Shit!" Brie cursed.

She rushed out the door.

* * *

Nikki had the window up as soon as she spotted Cena making a bee line for her. It didn't surprise her, he knew where she had parked. She knew he would try anything in his power to fix things, to make things right again but she wasn't so sure that things would turn out okay. Not right away at least.

"GO AWAY!" Nikki yelled.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now but please-"

Nikki was adamant that she wasn't going to look at him. Her sadness quickly being replaced with anger.

"Liz is the past… The Future has always been you. You know that!" He paused. "I Love You" he said placing his forehead on the window.

This angered Nikki even more. She felt betrayed. How could he dare utter those three words so quick after being caught? She turned to face him, hoping he would immediately understand what she felt right now. He pushed off the window out of anger.

"Dammit Nikki! Just talk to me! Tell me I'm an idiot! Tell me you hate me! SAY SOMETHING!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"HEY!" a familiar gruff voice.

A worried look sweeps over Nikki's face. The Lunatic Fringe was storming right for John.

"What do you want Ambrose?"

"You've done enough Cena. Leave while you can still walk" he threatened.

"You should be the one leaving" John sternly said looking down on him.

"Don't you have a kid on the way?" Ambrose spat. "Might want to take care of that."

"That's none of your business!"

Dean was level-headed at this point but it wouldn't take much to snap him into an all-out maniac if needed.

"My Last Warning Cena. Walk back inside that fucking arena and I won't break that pretty face of yours."

"Not going to happen."

Dean just smirked. Without warning, he slammed into Cena's body into the ground and started pounding him relentlessly. Nikki immediately jumped out of the car to stop the fight. As much as she wanted to hurt John herself or sit back and watch. She didn't want Ambrose in this mess. He wouldn't be the one to fight her battles.

John had managed to roll over and return the favour. His fist connecting with Dean's head multiple times. He was relentless and Dean had his arms up guarding his face.

"John stop!" She pleaded.

She grabbed one of his arms to try and pry him off Dean but he ended up shoving her back and she fell pretty hard.

The two kept fighting. John picked Dean up and threw him head first into the side of a car.

"STOP!" she screamed; scrambling back over to stop the two superstars from killing each other. This time, as Cena stood back to distance himself and charge Ambrose again. She physically got in between them. Sprawled over Ambrose she winced at the whack she was undoubtedly about to get to the ribs except nothing happened. Blinking, she realized he'd stopped.

"Nikki, I'm sorry" he struggled to breathe.

"Just go John."

He nodded and walked off to calm down.

Brie came running out. She noticed a semi-battered John Cena walking back inside and she wasn't shy about her disgust of him. Then her attention fell on Nikki whom was on the ground next to a slightly worse-off Dean Ambrose. Dropping the bags, she rushed over to her sister.

"Nikki!" Brie clambered by her side. "What the fuck happened? I swear to God John Cena will get what is coming to him."

"Damn straight." Ambrose spat blood. His face a bit bruised but he had suffered a cut above the eye that was still bleeding.

A confused Brie looked at Nikki who shook her head at him.

"Just go get my bag Brie"

Brie jogged back to grab the bags. Nikki assessed the extent of the superstar's injuries.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nikki growled at Dean as she caressed the side of his face with her hand.

"You shouldn't have thrown yourself in harm's way" Dean scowled.

"I know you love to fight but this isn't your battle. It's mine and I'll deal with it."

Brie returned with their bags. She threw Nikki's bag towards the two.

"I guess you're the one responsible for bruising a side of Cena's face" Brie acknowledged Ambrose.

"One side. The other I left for your sister here." He smirked.

"Make no mistake, it doesn't mean I like you. It just means I hate you a little less" A bitter Brie glared at Ambrose.

Brie Bella despised The Shield. She hated how much they tortured Bryan at The Authority's orders and she knew they couldn't be trusted. Especially Dean Ambrose even if he did defend her twin sister.

Nikki tended to the cut above the eye. She cleaned the wound then brushed her thumb over his eye-brow with Vaseline. His cerulean eyes enjoyed exploring the diva up close. He enjoyed the intimacy even if they weren't being that intimate at all. He knew Nikki Bella's temper. He experienced it multiple times before.

Ambrose knew that she was going to get mad as soon as he stepped in but no matter his protectiveness, he knew she could handle this situation. She was going to get through this and he will be there if she needed him.

"Naww that's sweet" Ambrose teased Brie. "Tell you what, I'll do you and Bryan a favour by not pummeling his face in at the house show"

Nikki glared at him. He knew what the heated look meant but she would thank him later. He didn't think she would be ready to reveal all to Brie. His whole entire relationship with Nikki was a complete secret. Nobody knew. Not a single soul and he wanted that to change. He just had to be patient.

Brie rolled her eyes at him. Nikki stood dusting her hands off the side of her shorts.

"That's all I can do for now. You should probably get that stitched up or something."

"Thanks." He said, straightening up. The Bella offered him a small smile.

"Are we done here?" Brie raised an eyebrow casting suspicious looks between the two.

"Yeah, let's go." Nikki hastily got in the car. Brie grabbed the bags and dumped them in the trunk before she jumped in the other side.

Dean waited to make sure the sisters left safely. Then he headed back into the arena.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ambrose threw water on his face again, winced. The cut over his eye had bled plenty, and his cheekbone felt as if it was crushed, though it was probably just a heavy bruise. The only consolation was that John Cena hadn't come out of it unscathed and he'll pick his moment to finish the job he started.

"Ambrose!"

Dean didn't bother to look up at his teammate which pissed him off. Roman Reigns didn't take too kindly to being ignored. He forced Dean to look at him. The Shield's powerhouse observed the bruises and cut above the eye.

"Shit. Cena didn't do too bad of a job on your face"

Ambrose threw a fist at him and missed. A calculated mistake that cost him dearly as Reigns made him pay by pulling him in a side headlock.

"Still mad?" Roman talked as he clenched tighter. "Fighting angry makes you sloppy" he added.

"Alright big guy." Ambrose just managed to let out.

Roman released his hold and folded his arms. Dark eyes watched him with relentless patience.

"You going to talk about it, or do I have to remind you I'm bigger and stronger?"

"In your dreams" Dean puffed, allowing air back into his lungs.

The Powerhouse shook his head.

"Something's wrong with you, man. I should've picked it up earlier"

Dean Ambrose turned back to the sink and ran the tap.

"How's the daughter?"

"She's fine." His expression shifted from brutally tender to hard-ass the instant he returned his attention back to the subject.

"You got something going on with that Bella girl?"

"Fuck, man," Dean Ambrose said, splashing more water on his wound. He dried his face with a towel then wrapped it around his neck.

"Let it go. You and Seth both know I hate Cena's guts. That ain't nothing new."

Roman Reigns raised an eyebrow.

"Who screwed my head on straight when I was sick to death worried about Galina? I woke you up at two thirty in the fricking morning! Twice! and you didn't tell me to shut the hell up. So talk or we'll be here all night"

Dean Ambrose knew he could stonewall his team mate. He also knew Reigns wouldn't stop battering at that wall until it gave in. But he couldn't reveal what had been going on the past few days between himself and Nikki. Not yet anyway.

"It's a mess, and it's a mess I'm finally clearing up and I might not ever be ready to talk about."

He held the near black of the other man's eyes, let him see his resolve. "So I'm asking you to drop it"

A long silence before Roman eased up, moving with a predatory grace that was unusual given his size and that made him a hunter no one ever heard coming.

"You're a stubborn asshole"

"You surprised?"

Snorting, Roman Reigns looked back as he stood at the door "Fine. I won't push for now."

An open warning. "I see you going downhill, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. I will not let you go it alone, lone-wolf style"

"Been with you and Seth the whole time. I haven't exactly been lone-wolfing it have I?" Dean Ambrose retorted

"Bullshit." Roman Reigns held his gaze "You fucking talk to me when things get too dark, or I swear to God, I will-"

Dean interrupted "I'm not a kid!"

"No, you're my hard headed idiot of a brother." He pauses. "The Shield needs you whole and as stable as Dean Ambrose can be. Keep that in mind before you go getting yourself thrown up against cars."

Ambrose took a good look at himself in the mirror. John got the laugh tonight but there was no doubt in his mind that he will be the one to make Cena pay for every tear that Nikki shed. The fierce determination in his eyes were visceral. They will fight again and he will get Nikki back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**damnfireworks**__ – Thank Six60 for this update. Their songs got me through this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Permanent Press**

Nikki Bella met the following morning with a heavy heart.

A shame in her mind since the day dawned a beautifully exquisite morning. Normally, Nikki would be the first out to explore, but instead she wanted to crawl back under her hotel sheets. If she could, she would remain there for the rest of the week. That is, if her twin sister would allow her to do so.

Pulling off the sheets in one swift movement and dragging her out of bed. Brie forced her sister into submission to go and get a massage with her. Nikki didn't fail to share a few cursed words towards her sister but Brie's tough love served its purpose. It lightened the mood between the two. This whole situation was Nikki's burden and by default it became Brie's to share. Nikki couldn't help but feel guilty about everything, in particular with her sister. The Maid of Honour was supposed to look after The Bride not the other way around.

However, Nikki had to give credit to her sister. She was glad she had dragged her out of bed for that massage. She hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. She felt so good she almost forgot about John. _Almost_.

"Nikki, stop looking so sour. We just got one of the best massages ever. Everyone will think my company is torture."

"It is." Nikki joked.

"Shut up." Brie retorted.

"Are we heading back up to order room service?" Nikki questioned.

Brie gave Nikki the most dumbfounded look before she could fathom a response.

"I did not drag you down here, get you all pampered up and feeling good to retreat back into our hotel room. We're going out."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Do we have to?"

"Don't make me start a Yes Chant Nicole. We'll go look around town. Go shopping? You love shopping." Brie beamed with her handbag in hand and linking her arm with her sister's.

"It will be fun. I promise." Brie saw the grim expression on her sister's face. She rubbed her arm.

"Nikki, you can't hide for the rest of your life."

"I just don't have the energy to deal with anyone right now" Nikki admitted.

"Running away won't fix anything."

"But-"

"But nothing. I won't accept any more pity parties from you. You're better than that." Brie dragged her sister on out after kindly paying the hotel masseuses.

"Today will be a good day." Brie said without conviction "Here, let's do a selfie together to show The Bella Army that Nikki Bella is a survivor."

Nikki thought her twin sister was laying it on a bit thick but accepted her can-do attitude. She moved closer to Brie to fit in the photo. Brie held up her phone.

"Oh. My phone just died."

"Really Brie?" Nikki droned. Checking over her shoulder to see if anyone caught their fail attempt at taking a selfie in public.

"Give me your phone." Brie ushered.

Nikki reluctantly handed her phone over to her sister. Brie nudged her arm to smile. Nikki forced her best smile. Luckily for her, the massage had such an impact that when Brie snapped a couple. Nikki was surprised how amazing the photos turned out. She looked ready and she knew she was going to get through this. Brie uploaded her favourite one out of the bunch to Instagram using Nikki's account.

"_Just wakin' up from a massage. ;D xx #DoubleTrouble #Bellas"_

Nikki screwed her face. "Ew, I don't say things like that."

"You totally do."

"I don't."

Brie shook her head and laughed. Nikki rolled her eyes and carried on walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Dean was up early. He left his Shield members to their slumber to take care of business. His mind was made up and nothing was going to deny him from what he wanted. And what he wanted was John Cena.

Ambrose barged through the door unannounced and unwilling to give a damn about the people or the meeting that was taking place at that moment.

"I want John Cena. _Tonight_." The Lunatic Fringe demanded.

Stephanie McMahon gave Ambrose a death stare of her own. Triple H rubbed his jaw, understanding the superstar's frustration better than anyone but he wasn't amused either.

"We'll continue our meeting another time gentlemen." Stephanie courtly spoke.

She allowed her business cohorts to leave the room before addressing the superstar before her.

"Now Dean, I understand-"

Ambrose cocked his head to the side as if he had misheard something. Did Stephanie McMahon dare to try and empathize with him? Nobody in the entire world could comprehend the world of hurt that was waiting for John Cena.

"The match in place for you is against Daniel Bryan." Triple H spoke snapping his attention.

"And your point is?" The Lunatic Fringe snarled closing the distance between himself and The Game turned corporate lackey.

"Yes. Triple H is right." Stephanie intervened. "You have a match against Daniel Bryan tonight and need I remind you, The Shield's duty is to make sure that he doesn't make it to Wrestlemania 30. Now I thought you were the man out of the three to do the job. Did I make a mistake?"

"No." he growled. Temporarily giving his attention to Stephanie.

"Well then," The Billion Dollar Princess smiled. It aggravated Dean even more.

"You should focus your time and energy into destroying Daniel Bryan tonight."

Just as things seemed to be wrapping up. Ambrose slammed his palms on Stephanie's desk.

"I want Cena!"

Stephanie jumped at the sudden fright but then had a perplexed look on her face. Immediately Triple H was by his wife's side to guard her.

"Watch it Ambrose!" Triple H threatened.

"Watch it? I'll give you something to watch!" He pointed to the scar above his eye that was still bruised. "Look what he did to my fucking face!" Ambrose shouted.

"We've already established that your opponent will be Daniel Bryan. Your job is to fight Daniel Bryan. What part of that is difficult to understand?" A mad Stephanie McMahon questioned.

"The Part where I'm not fighting John Cena because you see Stephanie." He spoke in a dangerous low tone as he brought himself down to Stephanie McMahon's level.

"Cena made it personal and I don't give a fuck how you do it. You make it happen or I take matters into my own hands"

Stephanie McMahon did not take disrespect too kindly. However, she did see a way how Ambrose's demands could prove a smart decision for business.

"Alright Dean Ambrose. Since, you want John Cena so badly. You've got John Cena."

The Lunatic Fringe sported a devilish grin pleased with what he was hearing.

"AND you also have Daniel Bryan in a No DQ Triple Threat Match!"

The Cincinnati Superstar left the board room ecstatic with the results. John will pay.

* * *

The Bella Twins had finally settled on a nice local restaurant serving only free range meat products. This was a huge plus for the two divas. Nikki would be the first one to admit that she was a careless shopper to but thanks to Brie's shock treatment at the Trey Songz music video shoot. Nikki had jumped aboard the free-range produce train.

Nikki had ordered a chicken salad where Brie opted for an asparagus mushroom quiche.

The two sisters chatted among themselves as they waited for their food. Brie was being considerate, only talking about their family or about their tag-match against The Funkadactyls. Nikki knew what she was doing, Brie had made sure the conversation never deviated towards the situation with John. However, Nikki Bella could sense that Brie wanted to press the issue.

Wanting to be open with her sister, Nikki plucked up the courage to express her feelings.

"I still love him." Nikki spoke aloud.

"What?"

Nikki sighed. "I know you want to know why I haven't cut ties with him already and the simple fact is… is that I still love him." She dropped her head into her hands.

"Naww Nikki." Brie reached out and rubbed her sister's knee. Feeling a well of emotion, Nikki was able to look up and give a rueful smile to her sister Brie. Even with all the love she could possibly have in her heart for John, she couldn't escape the fact that he would be the father to someone else's child and not hers. No matter the outcome, Nikki reassured her sister.

"I'm gonna be okay Brie."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"You're not going to like it" Nikki said.

"Nicole?"

"I want to talk to Liz privately."

Before Brie could respond, Nikki's phone rang. Surprised by the ID. She answered it.

"Hey Bryan… Oh yeah. The battery died. She's over here. I'll pass her the phone." Nikki handed her phone over to Brie.

"We're not finished with our discussion" Brie insisted to Nikki before taking the phone off her.

The waiter brought their food over and Nikki didn't waste any time. She had forgotten how hungry she was after walking around town with Brie in the morning.

"WHAT!?" Brie exclaimed.

Nikki dropped her fork, finishing her mouthful. She tapped her sister's knee to tell her what's going on. Brie hushed her immediately.

"_The Authority?_ Of course they did!"

Brie shook her head. She was pissed and by the sounds of it; The Authority were once again the root of the problem.

"I'll head back. Okay, I love you. Bye"

Brie was visibly upset.

"What did The Authority do this time?" An annoyed Nikki Bella asked.

"They put him in a Triple Threat match tonight"

"Against two Shield Members?"

Brie shook her head. "Dean Ambrose and…. John"

"What!?" Nikki's eyes widened at the news.

"That's not all. No Disqualification"

"You're kidding me right? You're not being serious?" Nikki Bella was all too overwhelmed. She couldn't believe it. Her former husband will be in a match against her current-boyfriend and then just to top it all off; add Brie's fiancé in the mix. Brilliant. What more could Nikki ask for?

"No Disqualification" Nikki scoffed.

"I need to head back." Brie said.

Nikki nodded. She wanted to go back too but to confront a certain lunatic superstar face to face. Brie wanted to say something but remained silent. However, Nikki understood straight away what concerned her twin sister.

"Just tell that lumberjack of yours to be careful and that he doesn't have to do anything by me."

Brie let out a sigh of relief. She stood up to give her sister one of those awkward sisterly hugs. The sister's embraced before paying and heading back to the Hotel.

* * *

When the sisters returned, Brie immediately went to find Bryan where Nikki went to locate the suite hosting the so called "Hounds of Justice". It didn't take much to get the information she desired. The Hotel Clerk was more than willing to sell information and make off with whatever cash he could get in his hand.

The feisty brunette wasn't surprised to find herself in the top suites of the hotel. The Authority took care of the people they like and the ones they don't are punished. Nikki flinched thinking about her soon to be brother-in-law, he wouldn't be dragged into this if The Authority realised what the whole WWE Universe saw. Daniel Bryan was an A-List Superstar and had proven himself multiple times. He didn't deserve all this mistreatment.

Lost in deep thought, she brought herself around to finally find the room she was directed to. Nikki wasn't in the mood to muck around. She banged her fist on the door as hard and as loud as she could to get their attention.

The door opened and Nikki met the eyes of the six-foot-three Shield Powerhouse. He brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Baby girl, you've got the wrong one" he smirked obviously thinking she was there for John Cena.

Nikki stared at him defiantly.

"Nope, this is it." She quickly stated before pushing past him and walking on through. "Where is he?"

Seth Rollins was lounging on the couch.

"Nikki Bella! Are you here for our services?"

"No Rollins." The Diva wasn't amused. She searched every room but no sight of him.

"A Shame. John Cena didn't stay here if that's who you're looking for" Rollins yelled out.

Nikki came out of the last bedroom disgusted at the mess.

"I'm not looking for Cena. I'm looking for a different idiot. He happens to be the crazy one in your crew"

She stood in the lounge staring at the two Shield Members. One of them had to know where Dean was or at least know when he would be returning.

"Ambrose?" both superstars mimicked each other.

"What do you want with him?" Reigns asked.

"I want him to fucking tell The Authority to shove a kendo stick up their ass with this No Disqualification Triple Threat Match happening tonight!"

"What Triple Threat Match?" Rollins was quick to close the distance between himself and the feisty Bella.

"The she-devil herself Stephanie McMahon authorized a Triple Threat match involving Ambrose, Daniel Bryan and John Cena"

"Fuck" Seth muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and The Lunatic Fringe walked in, surprised to be in Nikki's presence. He didn't know how to react. Looking to his brothers, they both had stern looks and glares of daggers towards him.

"What?"

"Don't play placate me" Roman threatened

"You need to stop this" Nikki stared at him

He never broke eye-contact with her.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about. Then no. Besides, I thought you'd be all for this"

Roman cut in. "When were you going to let your brothers know about this match-up?"

"I just wanted Cena" Ambrose declared. "The higher ups wanted Daniel out. So that was the alternative. I took it."

"You're an idiot you know that?" Nikki stated.

"Yeah I am. I'm an idiot for fucking up our marriage."

Nikki widened her eyes in shock. But Ambrose wasn't finished.

"I'm an idiot for resenting you because I couldn't get over my ego. I'm an idiot because I let you go twice but I am not an idiot for wanting to make John pay for all the hell he put you through."

She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yet, the perplexed looks on Seth and Roman's face confirmed that she hadn't misheard anything. She felt put on the spot and what was worse is that she couldn't get any words out. The Feisty Diva was speechless.

It had to be The Shield's Powerhouse to break the awkward silence.

"Do y'all want a moment alone?"

Nikki looked at Roman Reigns. She still wasn't able to form any words. She looked at Rollins who had his jaw wide open.

"You were married!" Seth exclaimed.

"Why the fuck is that hard to believe?" Dean challenged.

The Architect of Shield erupted into fits of laughter. Reigns couldn't help but snigger at the thought too. Nikki didn't join in on the laughter and neither did Ambrose. This was only firing him up. She decided to try her luck and escape but it was too obvious and the jovial madness died down.

"Where are you going? You have to tell us stories" Rollins managed to calm himself down.

"My sister is worried to death about her husband-to-be. I have to be there for her."

Dean touched her hand. That very sensation making her heart race; she looked at the man she had been in love with and whom she still loved. She felt very torn and knew that for her sanity she shouldn't jump into any rash decisions just yet.

"Just don't get hurt" Nikki said.

She left The Shield to themselves. She couldn't feel more emotionally invested in this match up. All she could do was pray that no-one gets severely injured tonight. 


	8. Chapter 8

_damnFireworks - this chapter only exists to say... I'm not abandoning this story. I'm just dying of writers block. So.. will this chapter suck? Probably. I apologise for what you're about to read. _

* * *

**Chapter 8 – In Shade**

Seth was the first one to speak up after Nikki Bella had left the room.

"She was right you know? You have a tendency to be an idiot." Seth stated, pacing the room. Both Shield members could see the gears turn quickly in his head. Calculating the best strategy to get Ambrose out alive and in a favourable position with The Authority.

"How many times do we have to tell you to THINK before you do crazy shit like that?" Roman scowled at Dean.

It was times like these that Dean absolutely hated. Extremely hated. No matter how much he told himself he had become immune, the feeling of being treated like a kid found its way to seep into his skin where it simmered to a boil and he would lash out at his brothers.

"FUCK UP!" he finally shouted.

Seth and Roman looked on unimpressed.

"You really think I was going to let John Cena get one over me. No. Fuck that. I'm going to take that pretty face of his and smash it all over that damn arena!"

"And Daniel Bryan?" Roman questioned.

"Who the fuck cares about Daniel Bryan?" Ambrose exclaimed

"Who the fuck cares? The Authority cares! _He_ is the target and he will continue to remain the target until The Authority is satisfied. WE. Meaning _all three of us_!" Seth gestured to each one of them

"… have business to attend to." Seth argued back.

"It's a No Disqualification. I extend an open invitation to ringside. You both can take care of that goat face"

Both Rollins and Reigns shook their heads at Ambrose.

"The fact that even has to come down to that. We shouldn't be over-working ourselves… fuck man. Just forget it." Seth left the room to cool off his frustrations, slamming the door on his way out.

Roman clicked his tongue at the side of his cheek.

"You've gone done it now."

"Shut up." Ambrose aimed a pillow at Roman's head and missed.

"You're kidding yourself." Roman simply put.

Ambrose knew what he was meaning but he refused to believe it until Roman came out with it.

"What?"

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"You think she's going to run into your arms after that match?"

"I told you. It's a mess."

"Yeah! Whether you like it or not, she's exclusive to Cena."

Ambrose stood up immediately, Roman slowly mimicked his actions. He moved assassin-like as both brothers came face to face.

"Quit while you're ahead Roman. I'd hate to re-arrange your face too" The Lunatic Fringe gritted his teeth.

The Shield's Powerhouse crossed his arms and gave a smug smile. "Despite what's happened, that girl loves that man. That's not a switch she'd be able to turn off anytime soon."

Dean Ambrose met the other man's gaze, his anger so deep he knew his eyes were those of the predator that lived within him. But Roman didn't back down.

"She might not even want you", he said. "She's broken and you have to be certain you're never going to turn around and see a lack in her"

The Lunatic Fringe wasn't even aware of reacting. He just knew he had his hand around Roman's throat, The Shield's Powerhouse hand gripping Ambrose's wrist in a punishing hold.

Growling low in his throat, he withdrew his hand and sat back down on the couch.

"I died, Roman" Brutal words.

"After the third time WWE rejected me and I realized that contract would never be mine, I broke into so many pieces. I was the walking dead when I returned back from the tryout"

It was Nikki Bella, his wife at the time who'd forced him back to life, who'd challenged, fought, and trained with him until he wasn't only alive but wildly, gloriously so.

"I trust Nikki on a level I don't even trust you."

As was right. A husband should trust his wife more than any other yet Nikki Bella wasn't his wife anymore.

Roman Reigns blew out a breath.

"What if she stays with John? What happens to Dean Ambrose then?"

The Cincinnati Superstar snorted, conscious the powerhouse was playing devil's advocate.

"That won't happen." Ambrose snapped.

The Lunatic Fringe thought in far more concrete terms, and he had given his loyalty and his heart to Nikki Bella. To think she would stick around with someone like John Cena? It was a pointless consideration. She was too smart to put up with that bullshit.

A quiet nod, an acceptance.

Roman sighed.

"I don't know the backstory of you two but this triple threat match, anything goes. I'll admit, I'm worried what impact it's going to cause. If you truly want Nikki back in your life; I don't think us hunting after her future brother-in-law is going to go down well."

Dean Ambrose knew that that would be a bridge he will cross when he gets to it but for now. He would happily punish John Cena for his sins.

* * *

[ARENA]

The arena was electric with fans screaming with excitement. The Bella Twins came back through the curtain after completing their match. They had lost to their adversaries AJ Lee and Tamina but if Nikki was honest to herself, her match didn't rank high on her priority list anyway. Her mind was completely invested on tonight's main event.

Nikki followed her sister Brie to find Daniel Bryan.

Brie voiced her concerns to her twin sister. All Nikki could do was nod and occasionally pat her sister on the back.

When the two had finally come across Daniel Bryan, Brie had smothered him almost immediately.

"I can't believe you have to go through with this match up. Wrestlemania is only a couple of weeks away."

"I'll be fine." He laughed. "The Authority don't know who they're dealing with." His attention changed to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, how are you holding up?" he smiled.

"I'm doing well." Nikki lied. "I just wanted to wish you luck before your match. Don't get hurt out there or else Brie will march down to ringside herself"

"You know I would! I'm thinking, I slam John Cena with a chair.. Twice! For good measure and then-"

"I like that idea" Dean Ambrose interrupted overhearing their conversation. "I think I'll steal that one." He smugly walked past locking eyes with Nikki. She knew he wanted her to follow him.

"Don't worry, I'll get him Brie" Daniel assured. "Nikki, I know what's happened with you and John. I'm not particularly impressed with him either but-"

Nikki looked Daniel in the eye.

"You do what you have to do to win." Nikki stressed. With that being said, she left the couple alone to seek out her former husband.

* * *

Ambrose waited in a corridor. He'd had steeled himself for the inevitability of coming face-to-face with Nikki Bella, but the sight of her still threatened to gut him. Letting Roman's words dwell, he was even more determined that he would accept nothing else but having Nikki back by his side.

Scowling, she strode over on silver Nike shoes worn with blue mini shorts that hugged her butt and a matching cropped sports top.

She adjusted her snapback before she spoke to him "Did you put ice on that eye?" noticing a small scar left behind of the previous night's aftermath.

He made himself speak, act causal—he'd become pretty good at that after the length of time he'd loved her.

"Yeah, past few hours."

"What about last night?"

He shrugged. Her glare could've cut steel.

"If this is your weird way to win me back. You can forget it-"

"It's not."

Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"Fine. It is in a way. But don't think he didn't have it coming. I will make him regret slamming me into a car that night."

She pursed her lips in disapproval. She was never one to accept someone else fighting her battles but granted, there was something about Ambrose that Nikki allowed him to take care of her. To be there for her in a way that put him at ease and satisfied him.

Thankfully, the first WWE reporter arrived a second later, and Dean Ambrose spent the rest of the time making light of his notoriety. Interviews complete, he waited away in the distance while Nikki Bella was talking to Eden.

The wait was making him anxious, he got up and, finding a space backstage, got down on the floor and began to do push-ups.

It was an easy motion for him regardless of his bruised ribs. Like most working superstars, he had to stay highly fit or he'd never last an entire match. He usually put in gym time every day, often went running with Seth Rollins, or did weights with Roman Reigns.

Today, the familiar, repetitive motion of the push-ups cleared his mind, helped him think.  
He only wanted Nikki Bella with him if she wanted to be with him.

Pumping down on his arms, then pushing back up, his body held in a punishingly straight line,

He paused, body tensed to keep himself off the floor as hope uncurled inside him.

Dean Ambrose wasn't sad about John Cena cheating on Nikki Bella. He was ecstatic. Because it made it easier to believe that he was wrong to think Cena was a better fit for her. He didn't have any fears that Nikki Bella was still in love with the dickhead. That didn't mean the bastard hadn't hurt her; a woman as strong and as fearless as Nikki Bella rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable, and Dean Ambrose had a feeling Cena had used that rare, beautiful trust against her.

Fuck, but Dean Ambrose wanted to kick the shit out of him. But more, he wanted to make Nikki Bella happy. Even if it meant taking a beating himself. Getting up off the floor, he saw the last person he'd expected.

Nikki Bella, now dressed sky-high red heels worn with a sleeveless and tailored black dress that ended just above her knees, had come to say hello to Natalya since the two women had missed each other that morning. Narrowing her eyes when she saw him, Nikki Bella walked over to him.

"Come find me after your match." Nikki said, not about to wait for a response. She walked away, her hips unintentionally swaying to the beat of her heels clicking against the concrete.

Ambrose blew out a breath. He smirked as he watched her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

_damnFireworks - A couple of things. 1) Please check out my poll on my profile, I'm thinking of starting a new romance story... it will definitely have Nikki in it but you decide on the sub-genre :) 2) Guests reviewers.. I'd like to know returning Guests.. perhaps a letter system or something? i.e Guest_A, B, C.. and so on at the end of each review. First in first serve for letters? lol just a thought. 3) Sorry this isn't as cool as I wanted it to be._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Separate Colours**

Nikki Bella returned to her sister's side at one of the monitors set up backstage. Despite being dolled up and looking ready to go out for a couple of drinks with the other divas, she was adamant about staying behind and watching the main event with her sister.

Brie was worried more than she would ever let anyone know but Nikki knew her better than anyone. She dragged a couple of chairs over from catering and made Brie sit down.

"You better not run out there." Nikki warned.

"I won't need to." Brie spoke confidently. She turned to her sister with almond-tinted eyes blazed with determination. "Bryan's going to win."

"I'm down for that." Nikki nodded. She sat back with her attention fully on the monitor screen.

Brie stood up.

"I'm going to see Bryan off at the curtain. You want to come?"

Nikki shook her head.

"You go, I'll wait here."

Brie took off leaving Nikki alone to contemplate her thoughts.

Only one person could win this match. Truthfully, Nikki was rooting for each of them. Even John. However, it would make things easy on her to just wish Daniel to win but deep down, she would feel equally happy if Dean won the match. Nikki blew a breath of frustration.

"Torn aren't you?" Seth taunted as he stood next to her looking at the monitor.

Nikki didn't answer him.

"Not that there is much choice. I mean? You're smart. You left Ambrose." He said with a causal grin to boot.

She frowned as soon as Seth mentioned her history. He knew that Nikki was extremely sensitive to the topic. It didn't surprise her. However, she was a Bella no less and she wasn't going to take shit from no-one. She stood up to face him.

"You have no business in bringing up my past."

"If it's affecting Dean, I think I do."

"No. You don't. And if you bring it up again-"

"-What?" Rollins interrupted. "What is dolled up Nikki Bella going to do?" he mocked.

There was a reason Nikki didn't want to hang around in her ring attire. She didn't want people to suspect that she would bother rushing to the ring. Which wasn't the case at all and Nikki relished in the fact that she had Rollins fooled.

"Perhaps you should try getting dolled up Rollins. I mean, look at your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"For someone who calls himself the so-called 'Architect of The Shield' you'd think he'd be able to dye his own hair." She scoffed in a heel-like manner.

Offended but not giving any of that away; Rollins looked down on the feisty-diva.

"Daniel has no idea what he's in for tonight"

He smirked as he walked away. Nikki watched an arrogant Seth Rollins disappear down the halls. However, she couldn't allow him to get under her skin. Not tonight. In fact, Nikki had a plan and knowing that Rollins prides himself as being The Architect of The Shield, she couldn't help but think that even he would be a bit envious.

* * *

"_**It**__ is main event time Cole! And boy what a match-up this is going to be."_

"_An exciting match-up at that JBL. We've got John Cena vs Dean Ambrose vs Daniel Bryan and I expect to see a whole lot of chaos in that ring. My money is on John Cena." _

Dean Ambrose secured the coveted US Championship belt around his waist. He gave it a sturdy tap for good measure. He was ready. He could hear the crowd yelling. Ambrose would be making his entrance first, he wanted to make sure John saw what was waiting for him in the ring. He wanted the satisfaction of installing fear into Cena's eyes. He meant business tonight.

Finally his Shield brothers had joined him. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were accompanied by Authority's best body guards to protect them. They approached the gate they normally make their entrance through the crowd. The double doors serving as the only thing separating them and thousands of fans spoiling for a fight. A fight Ambrose was undoubtedly going to give them.

"Ready? Roman and I will hang around ringsi-" Rollins sternly asked.

"-I got this Championship on my own. I can handle a Triple Threat match." Ambrose stated.

Rollins was ready to argue but Roman laid a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Settle down. Let him handle it."

Rollins growled but there was no hope at changing Dean's naturally stubborn mind.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, This match is set for one fall and it is a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!_

* * *

_**Ladies**__ and Gentlemen, This match is set for one fall and it is a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!_

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.

The crowd erupted in boos. Nikki couldn't pry her eyes away from the screen as Dean was the first to make his entrance.

_Introducing first, representing The Shield, weighing 225 pounds. He is your United States Champion… Dean Ambrose!_

When Dean walked out into the audience, Nikki's heart froze for a beat. The intensity in his eyes, the heat, the focus. It was hard to miss. He would lead down the steps and following behind were his brothers Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Nikki's protective instincts bubbled to the surface of her skin. She didn't like Rollins, especially after he had alluded to her about what may happen to Daniel.

Ambrose stopped at one step. He turned around to his Shield Members who gave him a nod of approval. Trusting in him to get the job done. They bumped fists and Dean continued the walk to the ring on his own.

She drew a cross over her heart. A dear gesture between her and Dean when they were a couple. It just meant that she watched over him.

* * *

**Daniel** Bryan was out next. The crowd immediately erupted into a Yes Chant. Ambrose remained in his corner while Daniel played to the fans.

He drew a cross over his heart. He was going to finish this match and get right back to Nikki. She had always taken care of him, she was there through it all and now Dean was prepared to make up for that. He will be the one to take care of her. Starting with destroying John Cena.

_I have to tell you Cole, A Triple Threat match like this one does not favour crowd-favourite Daniel Bryan going into Wrestlemania._

_No Disqualifications. No Count Outs. First man to score a pinfall or submission will win this match._

_And their opponent from Westbury MA, weighing in at 251 pounds… JOHN CENA_

Dean Ambrose stalked Cena as he slid into the ring. The smell of rage emanated from his body.

Ambrose was ready.

The referee made sure all superstars was ready. He signalled for the bell.

Ambrose immediately tackled John into a turnbuckle. He targeted Cena's mid-section, connecting brutal blows to the abdomen. The Lunatic Fringe made sure that each punch counted for each one of Nikki's tears.

Absorbed with only causing John Cena pain. The Lunatic Fringe made a fatal error of forgetting the other part to this equation.

Daniel Bryan slammed the back of Ambrose's head with his forearm. Daniel wanting to keep the momentum in his favour, then dragged a slightly dazed Dean Ambrose into the centre of the ring. Daniel irish whipped him into the ropes. However, Ambrose was quick to counter and used the extra momentum from the ropes to deliver a devastating clothesline. His focus narrowed back onto a staggering Cena. He clotheslined The Cenation Leader to the mat, then a delivered another to a recovering Daniel Bryan, feeding off the newfound agility he connected with another clothesline to John Cena.

Remembering to keep The Authority happy, Ambrose went back over to Daniel Bryan who was kneeling to get back up. Ambrose quickly kicked him in the chest, he heard him gasp as the air left his chest. The Lunatic Fringe threw him up to the corner turnbuckle then snapped his attention back to Cena. He grabbed John by the head and sent him flying towards Daniel and watched the two superstars collide into a heap in the corner.

Pushing John Cena off him, Daniel rolled out of harm's way outside of the ring leaving Dean Ambrose and John Cena alone to fight. Ambrose removed the padding off one of the turnbuckles. He wasted no time and returned to a groggy Cena. He dragged him up by his head.

"Time to return the favour!" Ambrose shouted

He slammed John's forehead into the exposed turnbuckle repeatedly until John blacked out. Ambrose let him fall to the floor but he wasn't going to pin him. He was no-where near finished with Cena yet.

The crowd booed at The Lunatic Superstar. He stood over John Cena.

"Wakey wakey John!" Dean taunted as he tapped Cena on the face mockingly. "We're just getting started!"

Unknown to both superstars, Daniel had entered back in the ring again. Perched on top and ready to fly. The crowd's enthusiasm escalated, Ambrose turned around and Daniel leaped off delivering a devastating missile drop-kick to Dean's head.

Daniel immediately went for the cover.

ONE! TWO!

Ambrose kicked out.

John had rolled out of the ring by this point to regain some energy.

Daniel sized up Ambrose as managed to sit up kneeling. The crowd knew what was coming. Feeding off the crowd's energy.

Daniel delivered brutal kick after kick to Ambrose's chest.

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

He then charged to deliver one super kick to hopefully put Ambrose out but The Lunatic Fringe ducked and countered into a surprise pin but Daniel Bryan seized the perfect opportunity, rolling through and trapping Dean's arm to put him in the Yes Lock.

_He's got the Yes Lock in! He's got it in! Is Dean gonna tap!?_

Wrenching pain was shooting up and down Dean's arm but he refused to tap. Holding on for dear life. His eyes frantically searching around the ring, perhaps he was close enough to the ropes to get a foot on.

His eyes then locked on a slim figure making her way through the crowd. He could swear it was Nikki. Suddenly his arm was freed. He favoured his arm immediately. John Cena had finally come around and was back in the match. He broke Daniel's hold and now the two were duking it out in the middle of the ring.

John got the upper hand and ran Daniel into the exposed turnbuckle. Daniel Bryan dropped to the mat. Cena focused his attention back on The Lunatic Fringe. He picked up the groggy Ambrose effortlessly, ready to give him the attitude adjustment.

* * *

**Nikki** weaved her way through the crowd. She saw what was going on backstage, Daniel had this match set but John was going to interfere. She had to stop him.

She told Brie of her plan. She needed 5 minutes to get to the ring. She instructed Brie to hit house lights off once 5 minutes were up.

Nikki could only hope that Brie would come through for her. Nikki came through behind the commentators table. She stayed among the audience. It was too late, John was already up and the lights were still on.

He broke the hold on Dean which she wasn't going to lie, she was happy he wasn't forced to tap out. However, a lot of damage was done to Dean's arm. She could see the pain in his face.

John and Daniel battled against each other but John was too powerful and ran Daniel into the exposed turnbuckle. Nikki knew what was coming, John was going to finish Ambrose. He lifted Ambrose up on his shoulders. Suddenly the lights went out.

The crowd bood and yelled.

Thank goodness Nikki ditched her heels when she ran out here. It made jumping over the barricade in a dress a lot easier. It took some stumbling around but she was able to get to the ring apron fairly quickly and dash underneath for a weapon.

She felt around and found a sledge hammer. She pulled it out and held onto it tight. She slid into the ring with the sledge hammer in hand. She could hear John yelling to some tech crew.

"What the hell is going on?"

The lights turned back on.

There she was. Nikki Bella in the ring with a sledge hammer. Dean was leaning on the ropes, Daniel had backed up into the opposite corner to Nikki and John was standing in the middle of the ring. All eyes looked at her.

But her attention was on John. She waited hoping fear would fill eyes that had always looked at her with friendly affection but instead of fear, all she got was an "aw shucks" grin and a shrug.

This angered her. She attacked him in the gut before trying to choke him out with it. It was a No Disqualification match so the referee just looked on confused.

_Is that Nikki Bella? or is that Brie Bella?_

_It's definitely a Bella JBL, I can tell you that much._

Daniel picked his spot and pulled Nikki off of John. She was still going crazy and was wanting to hurt him.

Ambrose capitalized on the opportunity, he took the sledge hammer and came down on John with incredible force. Multiple hits to the back and mid-section. Daniel tried to calm Nikki down in the corner of the ring. He turned around and Daniel was struck by Ambrose.

The Lunatic Fringe smirked at her. She quickly exited the ring but stayed ringside. Ambrose yelled at a tech runner to give him a chair. He snatched it off him and laid it the middle of the ring. Ambrose grabbed Cena.

Dean Ambrose delivered one of the most hellish Dirty Deeds to date. John Cena's head was bleeding from the impact on the chair. Ambrose went to cover John.

_ONE! TWO! THREE! He got it!_

_And Your winner of the match... DEAN AMBROSE!_

Nikki knew Brie was going to kill her.


End file.
